The Wedding You Didn't Expect
by Typhlosion8
Summary: Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Kanto League, is getting married! Everyone is excited, and trying to guess the lucky lady of course! They're not prepared for it when his bride is revealed, though. Maybe not my best, but whatever!


**Hey, I realized today that I can't find many *space here* fanfics, so I decided to write my own! (Of course I won't tell you which one, that will ruin the surprise!)**

**Before you ask, yes, I'm perfectly sane.**

**Disclaimer:**** *chuckles nervously* Of course I don't own Pokèmon! Why would I? I mean, Nintendo wouldn't trust a measly fanfiction writer to protect their amazing investment, especially with such an impressive one like Pokèmon! Right?**

**Also, the story starts around mid-March.**

* * *

No one could believe it when Ash popped the question.

They all knew he was good friends with her, but never expected it to go this far.

None of them actually knew for a fact who it was.

As Kanto Champion, the fact that Ash Ketchum was getting married spread like wildfire throughout the media. Rumours spread, and eventually, no one could tell who he was marrying. At one point, someone said beautiful Gym Leader Erika, then a random person said it was a girl named Duplica who had an obsession with Dittos and costumes. Someone else said he was with Koga's daughter, Janine, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. Eventually, everyone decided to wait until the actual wedding to find out who he was marrying.

When the invitations were sent out, everyone knew exactly who he was marrying.

Ash had made the invitations himself, and they were works of art.

_You're Invited!_

_To: Ash Ketchum's Wedding_

_When__: April 1st, 2015_

_Where__: Cerulean City_

_Time: 2:48 PM_

_See You There!_

He was trying hide who his bride was, but it was obvious.

* * *

"I can't believe Ash is getting married! Drew, did you see this?" May exclaimed joyfully. Drew nodded as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeah, we both got an invite, so of course I saw it." he said smoothly. May smiled. "Can you believe he's going to marry her? I mean, I knew they were close, but I never would have thought-"

"May, can you be a little quiet for just 5 minutes? Please?" Drew pleaded. The brunette shook her head. "No way. I have got to call Dawn and Brock! They probably got invited, but I have got to ask anyway!"

Drew sighed. His girlfriend was always so hyperactive. He couldn't help but love her, but of course, Ketchum stole his thunder. Now, he'd have to wait a few months before he could propose.

* * *

The Veilstone City Pokèmon Centre was always busy. Paul usually didn't need to use it, because Reggie was happy to have him stay at their house.

But he would never hear the end of it if he brought Dawn with him.

Dawn had gone to Johto to participate in Contests and, hopefully, the Grand Festival. She was actually won her fifth Contest Ribbon in Blackthorn City when she'd bumped into Paul, who'd just won his eighth Badge. After a lot of squealing and "It's been so long since I last saw you!" repeated a few times, she'd finally calmed down and asked him to come watch her preform in the Grand Festival in Goldenrod City. Personally, he hated watching Coordinators do their stupid Appeals, but for some reason, he'd agreed, and watched as she wiped out the competition and won the Ribbon Cup.

And deep down, he was overjoyed. He was so happy for her, the fact that she'd accomplished her dream. He would never admit it, though.

And somehow, she'd followed him to the Silver Conference, where he lost to a girl named Lyra and placed second.

And here he was, traveling around Sinnoh again, collecting the badges again so he could participate in the Lily of the Valley conference. And Dawn was traveling with him, and he strangely didn't mind.

But if Reggie knew, he would dangle the information like blackmail above his head, using it to get Paul to do nice things to help people out. And Paul couldn't risk that.

Nurse Joy interrupted his thoughts. "Excuse me, but do you know a Dawn Berlitz?" she asked him politely. He nodded. Nurse Joy continued. "A May Maple is calling her."

"She's training out back; I can take it for her until she returns." he said gruffly, and Nurse Joy directed him to the videophone.

"Hey Dawn- who are you?" the brunette girl asked.

"I'm Paul. Dawn' training out back; Nurse Joy went to fetch her. What do you want?" Paul scowled.

May rolled her eyes. "You're awfully grumpy. If you like, I can help you get that stick out of your-"

"May! Don't be rude!" a male voice shouted in the background.

"This is none of your business, Drew!" May replied.

Paul smirked. "Who's Drew?"

"Nobody." she growled. Just then, a green-haired boy appeared on the screen.

"How dare you call me a nobody? How many Ribbon Cups do I have?"

"One," May mumbled.

"And how many do you have?"

"None, but I'll get it in Hoenn this year!" she yelled at him, and he flicked his green bangs.

"Sure you will." he said, patting her on the shoulder. That was the last straw, and she leaped at him and they both disappeared off the screen.

Dawn walked up to the screen and took Paul's spot.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. They stopped fighting and looked up to see the bluenette.

"Hey Dawn!" said May, and the fight with Drew seemed to leave her mind as the two girls chatted.

"Did you get an invitation from Ash?" Dawn asked. May nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you!" she replied.

"Paul got one as well, and I'm going to drag him along. He said it's going to eat into his training time, but you can't miss your rival's wedding!" Dawn told her best friend.

"I know, I have to drag Drew with me too." May said, and Drew could be heard denying that in the background.

"Does Brock have one?" Dawn asked, and May shrugged.

"I was gonna call him, but you can if you want." she said, and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it!"

They hung up, and Dawn typed in Brock's number.

* * *

Brock picked up the phone. He wasn't going to get one, but his girlfriend convinced him that it would be helpful.

He saw a familiar face pop up.

"Hi Brock! Did you get an invitation to Ash's wedding?" the peppy girl asked, and Brock nodded.

"Yes, it came in the mail a little while ago. Are you packed and ready to go to Cerulean?"

Dawn gave a little shriek.

"No! I've got to pack! But no need to worry, I'll be there!"

Brock chuckled.

"That's when I worry the most. Stay safe!"

"I will!" she said, and the connection was gone as she hung up.

* * *

April came quickly, and everyone was there. Brock, Gary and Professor Oak, May and her brother Max, Drew, Dawn and Paul, Barry, Iris and Cilan, Ash's mother, and many more faces that Ash's friends knew.

"There's Duplica!"

"Isn't that Zoey?"

"Hello Stephan! Hey Trip!"

But everyone was settled soon enough, and Ash was there, standing in a black tuxedo and blue tie. His hair was messy like always but he wasn't wearing his hat. He did have his green gloves though.

Then things got strange.

It started when a couple walked in with their small child. The woman had dark red hair and the man had lavender hair, but no one seemed to notice, just like they didn't see the child's whiskers and tail.

They sat down at the back, and didn't say a word.

The next unusual thing was when Ash's Bulbasaur walked down the aisle using Petal Dance, followed by Squirtle and a Butterfree that was long forgotten.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Butterfree lined up on the bride's side, and whispers started to flow through the church.

Then Pikachu dashed down using Quick Attack and stopped across from Ash. They looked at each other, smiling.

Then it happened.

The claw grabbed Pikachu with surprising speed and pulled him back towards the couple at the back, catching him in a cage.

"Who are you?" he yelled, and the three people laughed, pulling off their elaborate costumes.

"Prepare for trouble, we're crashing this now unhappy wedding,"

"And make it double, 'cause to the Boss is where Pikachu's heading!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"We've got Pikachu! We've got Pikachu!" they cheered, and Ash seemed to be fuming.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to grab the cage! Squirtle, use Skull Bash to break it and Butterfree, use Whirlwind on Team Rocket!" he commanded, and the many attacks caught Team Rocket off guard and they dropped the cage.

Whirlwind did the trick, pushing them back while Bulbasaur grabbed Pikachu's cage with his vines and Squirtle smashed it open.

"Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, and Pikachu nodded, about to hit them, but Meowth stepped in.

"Wait! Don't blast us off! We didn't know you were marryin' Pikachu today!"

"What?" almost everyone in the church seemed to gasp, and many eyes were on Ash.

Pikachu looked at Ash, a knowing look on his face. It was going to happen eventually. Ash sighed.

"Yes, I'm in love with him. He's my closest partner, and I didn't realize how close for a long time. The only person I told was Misty. She was shocked at first, but helped me plan out my wedding."

He turned to the electric mouse.

"Pikachu, I love you, and I'm not sure what I'd do without you in my life."

The little mouse nodded.

"Pi Pika Chu Pi PikaPi." he replied, and they hugged tightly before Pikachu pecked him on the lips.

No one knew what to say. It was just a big shock. Team Rocket was bawling their eyes out at the heartwarming scene.

"I guess we're together now?" Ash chuckled, and his starter nodded.

"Pikachu!" he cheered.

"Let's go then." Ash said, and they just seemed to walk out, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Butterfree following them.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end this, so just imagine them walking off into the sunset.**

**I love PikaShipping!**

**Bye bye,**

**Ty8**


End file.
